


His Moon

by miracleboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vampires, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboy/pseuds/miracleboy
Summary: Day 6 for the Hinata Rare Pair Week.Prompt- "Listen to them. Children of the night. What sweet music they make." Dracula, 1931--Hinata was just going for a stroll through a lovely celebration until someone caught him very off guard.





	

The night air was cool and the stars sparkled like tiny pieces of glitter in the sky. The full moon glowed a pure, blinding white color that could entrance people for hours. The streets were packed and not just with people. There were hanging lights and the sweet smells of various foods that were homemade with love and care filled the air.

 

All around Hinata, kids were laughing and playing together, giving these usually dull streets a newfound life. A small celebration was going on and there was nothing but good feelings going around; everyone had a big grin on their face and laughter spilled from their mouths.

 

Hinata slowly walked through the alleyway trying to take it all in. Before he knew it, the lights he was once surrounded by started to fade away in the distance and the only light he had left was from the moon. It was like his body was moving on it's own and he couldn't stop until he was in the dead center of a new place. The buildings that were making up his surroundings were dark and lifeless.

 

Shivers were sent up Hinata’s spine and the warm, happy feeling he was once consumed by quickly turned into an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness. Shadows began to creep out of the corners and dance vividly across Hinata’s field of vision. This scenery was completely different from what he had just experienced and he wanted to go back to the pretty lights and joyous laughter desperately. 

 

As he tried to back away from wild shadows and the cold feeling, he bumped into something. This something that Hinata bumped into turned out to be someone, its figure chilling and looming. He turned around quickly and found himself to be face to face with a tall ghostly looking boy. The boy's eyes glowed brighter than the moon’s and his skin was almost just as pale. He leaned down and apathetically eyed Hinata, but a glint existed in his gaze as he examined him like a piece of meat. 

 

“W-who are y-you,” Hinata stammered out nervously. 

 

The boy doesn't say a word; he only picks up Hinata and flings him over his shoulder. 

 

“What are you doing? Are you crazy,” Hinata asked, pounding on the boy's back. His voice is getting louder and more frantic with the beating of his fists against the male’s back. 

 

“Hush,” he says in a low voice.

 

Hinata tried to speak again but he couldn't: it was as if with that one word took away his voice. With what felt like one swift step, the two boys were now on top of a roof overlooking the celebration. When Hinata looked down on it, it felt as if he was worlds away, and he was watching through a television screen. 

 

“Listen to them,” He said cooly, “children of the night, what sweet music they make.”

 

A small smile spread across his face giving him this childlike innocence that no one would have guessed he had. As the boy's smile grew, Hinata noticed two sharply defined teeth that stood out from the rest. He tried to screech in fear but his voice was still nowhere to be found. 

 

The fiendish boy averted his gaze from the party and now focused his attention on a trembling Hinata. Everything about the mystery boy glowed; his hair, eyes, smile, just everything. It was like he himself was the moon. Gently he placed a finger underneath Hinata’s chin and tilted his head up in his direction. 

 

“I.. am Tsukishima Kei but for now you shall know me as your demise,” He said in a tone so sweetly, Hinata wanted nothing more but to get closer; yet the tone was also so sick, that he just wanted to run away from the terrifying creature in front of him.

 

But with a single smile, Hinata’s feelings were turned upside down and his choice already made for him. A warm feeling grew and his stomach and his body heat rose. Hinata felt himself inching towards Tsukki little by little until his arms were wrapped around his waist. 

 

The feeling inside Hinata deepened and developed into something more complex. With one simple tug of the shirt, the two boys were face to face. Tsukki looked calm and cool, body relaxed and still compared to Hinata’s mess. 

 

As if Tsukki read Hinata’s mind he said, “Do it.”

 

Still stuck in this trance like state, Hinata leaned in. Hinata kissed Tsukki with an unbridled force and ran his fingers through his short, blonde hair. The kiss was anything but meaningful. It was sloppy and heated, each pull still connecting them with a thin line of saliva between their lips. Slowly, Tsukki began to pull away and place kisses down along Hinata’s jaw. There wasn't a single place that Tsukki missed, he kissed anywhere and everywhere he wanted to. The breath on Hinata’s skin was hot, it contrasted greatly from the touch of Tsukki’s cool skin. As the kissing progressed and Tsukki made his way lower, Hinata tilted his head towards the side. His neck was completely exposed and ready to be tainted with kisses. Tsukki kissed his neck softly, leaving butterfly like kisses all in one spot. 

 

“Wow you're really easy,” Tsukki chuckled before biting down on his neck. 

 

Hinata’s eyes shot open and slowly the color started to drain from them. The life he once felt before started to slip away and he didn't even have enough energy to scream. Tsukki laid down the weak boy and wiped the small drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. 

 

“You’re sweeter than most,” Tsukki cooed. 

 

Hinata looked at him. The image of the smiling monster burned in his brain and that was the last thing he saw before falling into a permanent slumber.


End file.
